This invention relates to a head rest and sun shade for use by persons who wish to lie down on the ground, e.g. on the beach.
It has been experienced that for such purposes it would be desirable to combine with the head rest and sun shade also a means which would permit the taking along of articles needed by the respective person in a more convenient manner as is being practised, e.g. by carrying such articles in a separate bag.